peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola's 2nd Birthday
(That morning, Lola is playing with her blocks on the living room floor. Today is her 2nd Birthday, which is on December 16) Lola: Wee! (giggles) (Just then, Mummy Pig enters the living room) Mummy Pig: Hey, baby girl. Happy birthday! (picks Lola up.) I can't believe you're two years old! You are growing up so fast! (kisses her) Lola: (giggles) Mommy! Mummy Pig: Later today, we're gonna have a birthday party for you at Dave and Buster's. Too bad your older sister, Peppa won't be showing up since she's in college. (Later that night, Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, George, and Lola are all getting ready to go to Dave and Buster's for the birthday party.) George: I am going to get a ton of tickets. Daddy Pig: Ho ho! I bet you will, George. Mummy Pig: Alright, everyone, let's get going. (The family gets in the car and heads to Dave and Buster's. Later, they arrived.) Mummy Pig: We've made it! (The four pigs get out of the car and head inside.) Miss Rabbit: Hello, and welcome to Dave and Busters. You must be the group for Lola's second birthday party. Mummy Pig: We sure are! Miss Rabbit: Great! We got the party all set up for you. Pizza should be coming in about thirty minutes. Daddy Pig: Okay, thanks. (They head over to the party area. The tablecloths have Paw Patrol on them since that's the theme of Lola's party.) Mummy Pig: So much Paw Patrol isn't there, Lola? Lola: (giggles) George: Mum, I'm going to play games. Mummy Pig: Alright, George. Go have fun. (George goes off to play some games. Just then, Granny and Grandpa Pig arrive for the party.) Granny Pig: Hello, everyone! Mummy Pig: Hello, Mum! (hugs her) Grandpa Pig: Hello, birthday girl! Lola: (giggles) Gandpa! Granny Pig: Aww, she looks so happy about her special day. Where's George at? Because I know Peppa won't be here. Mummy Pig: He's playing games in the arcade section. (giggles) Granny Pig: Oh, I see him! (Then, Auntie Pig, Uncle Pig, and Alexander arrive.) Daddy Pig: Hello brother! Uncle Pig: Hi brother! We're here for your little girl's party. Daddy Pig: Sweet! my wife is holding her now. Auntie Pig: Hi, Lola! Happy birthday! Alexander: Where's George? Mummy Pig: He's playing games in the arcade. Alexander: I'm going to go join him! Auntie Pig: Okay, have fun! (Alexander heads off to join George.) (Later, everyone is having fun so far. They eat pizza and chat. Daddy Pig and Uncle Pig are having a great time playing arcade games together. Later, it was time for cake.) Mummy Pig: Daddy, will you go get George and Alexander? Daddy Pig: Sure thing! (George and Alexander are in the middle of a game.) Alexander: (laughs) George, this game is so much fun! George: I agree. Daddy Pig: George, Alexander, it's time for cake! George: Oh, come on, Alexander! (George and Alexander head to the party area where their other family members are. They all gather around Lola as her mother holds her. Daddy gets out his movie camera and starts recording.) Mummy Pig: One, two, three! All: (singing) Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lola. Happy birthday to you! Mummy Pig: Here, I'll help you blow it out! (Mummy Pig helps Lola blow out her candles) All: (cheering and clapping) Daddy Pig: Alright, time to cut the cake. Granny Pig: Great job, dear! Lola: (giggles) (Everyone has cake. Afterwards, it is time for presents.) Daddy Pig: Alright. It's present time! (Everyone sits around Mummy Pig and Lola as Daddy Pig hands her a gift.) Daddy Pig: The first parcel is from Auntie Pig, Uncle Pig, Chloe, and Alexander! (Mummy Pig opens Lola's parcel. It was a learning toy.) Mummy Pig: Thank you! Auntie Pig: You're welcome. Daddy Pig: The next one's from Granny and Grandpa! Mummy Pig: Ooh! Let's see what this is. (Opens the bag) (Granny and Grandpa both got Lola a new outfit.) Grandpa: I'm sure she'll love that outfit! Mummy Pig: Thank you, Mum and Dad! Granny Pig: You're welcome, dear. (The last present is from Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Peppa, and George.) Mummy Pig: Lola sweetheart, this one's from us. (Mummy Pig opens it to reveal a Skye from Paw Patrol plush. Lola really loves it.) Granny Pig: Aww, how nice! (For the rest of the time at the party, everyone chills and plays arcade games until it was time to go. George traded in his tickets and got some candy and a yoyo.) Granny Pig: Thanks for having us Hon, it was a fun party. Mummy Pig: You're welcome. Thanks for coming everyone! Lola had the best party ever! (The end.) Category:Birthdays Category:Arissa123's 2019 Pages Category:Arissa123